The present invention relates to a digital camera and, more particularly, a digital camera which can change the processing sequence such as display sequence of image data recorded on a recording medium.
Upon taking pictures successively, there may be occurred such a case wherein after pictures of a certain object A are taken and then pictures of another object B are taken, a photographer wants to take pictures of the object A again due to some reason, for example, he could not or forgot to take desired images. It is of course that the suceedingly taken picture of the object A is recorded after the pictures of the object B. In such case, if the suceedingly taken picture of the object A can be rearranged to continue to the precedingly taken pictures of the object A, it is convenient for handling. According to the normal camera using the film, since the taken pictures are recorded on the film in time series, it is very difficult to change sequence of the taken pictures on the film.